


Heaven Is Only For Two

by Trode19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deals, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: This wasn't fair. It wasn't. Sam firmly believed that it was the most horribly unfair thing they could do to them, to their family.





	Heaven Is Only For Two

This wasn't fair. It wasn't. Sam firmly believed that it was the most horribly unfair thing they could do to them, to their family.

Splitting them up. 

All they had left was each other at the end of this journey, this whole terrible mistake. Mom was gone, Bobby was gone, Other Charlie, Maggie, the hunters, Cas.

Everyone was gone. And now, it was just him, Dean and Jack. The broken pieces. Cas' departure hadn't been easy on any of them. Jack cried for days, tucked away in his bedroom. Dean barely spoke a word, but Sam could see it all. He felt betrayed that Cas hadn't said a word, that Jack hadn't told them. He felt guilty that Cas put their feelings above his own and then demolished every badly glued pieces of happiness with his passing.

All Sam could do was watch it unfold around him, watch his brother unravel and wither, watch the light disappear from their sons eyes even as he forced a smile. Sam knew his smiles were just as fake, but he was trying.

And now he was crying. Sobbing like the brat of a baby brother who was scared of the dark, of being alone even when his big brother said he was right there. He felt like he was that scared, teary little boy clinging to his brother, when he was a full grown adult and taller.

"It's not fair." He muffled into Dean's shoulder, finding comfort in the warm hand cupping the back of his head. A barely noticeable sway eased his aching heart, but it still hurt; everything hurt.

"There has to something we can do." Jack puffed his chest like he was tough, but Sam knew he was simply imitating Dean. It hurt, knowing that he would have this reminder, parts of Dean and Cas, with him even after they were gone. Could he really deal with that? 

"No. It's my time. I won't hold Billie up. Not this time." Dean said softly.

"That's bullshit." Sam said, the lump in his throat like a ball of fiery anger, pumping out his gritted words. "It's not your time, it's none of our times, you can't just - I can't - we -" He could barely speak through his shaky breaths, and he hated.

"Sammy," Don't call me that, not right now, "It's okay. This needs to be done, and...I want to go."

"Well, I don't." Sam snapped, hands on Dean's shoulders and sniffling. He probably looked like a mess, disheveled hair, red eyes. "It's not supposed to be this way. We're supposed to be together, always, forever. We're brothers, family, Dean, that's how it's supposed to be. Us, always saving each other."

"Sometimes..." Dean slowly removed Sam's hands from his jacket, eyes down-casted. "Family has to part ways. That's life." 

"Family never parts ways, that's how our life was. That's what Dad taught us, family sticks together, no matter what." Sam's hands are shaking in Dean's.

"No, Dad didn't. Family keeps each other safe. If that means leaving each other, that's what Dad woulda done." Dean let go of his hands.

"Do you have to go?" Jack's face was pinched and pained, eyes teary. Sam wanted to hold him close, but he was too focused on holding himself together.

"Sorry, kid." Dean opened his arms, just enough to be an offer or a gesture. "This is where we part ways. I don't want to ever see you again, got it?" Jack embraced Dean tight, face tucked between his arm and Dean's neck. 

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered, eyes squeezed close as he hugged Dean harder. Dean almost grunted, holding him back securely. 

"I know, Jack. I know." He rubbed his back, eyes soft like John's would get when Sam greeted him home as a child. Sam wanted to tear the look out of Dean's eyes, yet he always wanted to frame it.

"Are you ready, Winchester?" The only looked up at Billie, all feeling the small pit of dread in their stomachs.

"Yeah...Yeah, I think I'm ready." Dean let Jack go and took a step towards her. 

"Wait!" Sam stopped him, facing Billie. "Why can't he go with us?" Sam's eyes brimmed with new tears. "Surely Heaven would give him a chanced to be judged?"

"I'm sorry, Sam." Billie really did look sincere in her sympathy. "But these are the rules of the cosmos. You boys have messed with it one too many times. Dean's soul will only go to The Empty. That, or he haunts earth until you have to put him down yourselves." 

She knew neither Sam nor Jack wanted to do that, and she knew they knew Dean wouldn't want to become the thing he hunts.

"Why only him then? Doesn't Jack go to The Empty for being half angel? Don't I for messing with Death too?" Sam asked desperately. He couldn't just let Dean go alone. 

"Castiel's arrangement with The Empty means Jack belongs to heaven like any other human. And you, Sam, you've been the one protected, so many times, by Dean. You have not disrupted the cosmos yet. Your soul will go to heaven, not the Empty." Billie explained, eyes falling on Dean. She reached a hand out. "It's time, Dean."

Dean pursed his lips, stepping closer before bringing Sam in for one last hug.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam choked out, squeezing Dean with all of his strength. He never wanted to let go. Dean pulled away though, taking Billie's offered hand.

"Good choice, Dean." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Dean!" Dean looked at Jack, almost fearful that he could stop Dean. "Just...Say hi to Cas for me. Tell him that I love him. Please."

Dean smiled.

"I will, kid. I'll miss you."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Jack."

With a squeeze of Billie's hand, they vanished from the bunker, leaving the Winchester and Kline to stand there, unsure of what to do next without half of Team Free Will. Without half of their family.

END


End file.
